wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Day
Green Day is an American a French rock band who pour out their cowardly hearts through Hate-America-Firster lyrics criticizing The Greatest President Ever. Left|200px|thumb|Green Day's Lead singer Billie Joe Armstrong + Bad Teeth = proof of obvious frenchness Their anarchic sounding music has made them popular with the kids, who in their hunger to rebel against the man haven't realized the tame pop nature of Green Day's music, which has a 1950ties pop feel with half-baked liberal message. They are also very huge NABLA supporters by preforming concerts in their headquaters in Winnepeg Canada. All 3 memebers have kids, Who protest them by being Die Hard Republicans Via Starting a band together with the Decider on Vocals called "Were not Cowards like Our Parrents". Working on their Album, "Viagra is needed if you hit the dope" which is an obvious attack on their dads Daily Liberal Habits! Green Day are comprised of Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt, and the suspiciously French-sounding Trè Cool. The whereabouts of the trio is currently unknown. They are most likely hiding out in California, Taxachusetts, France or Canada, or Quebec, which is where Canadians who wish they were French chose to live. Why anyone would wish they were French, no one is quite sure. Scholars speculate that these wanna-be-frogs were dropped on their heads never bathed as small children, and Whine while eating cheese. If you need an unpatriotic song, and nobody else will write one, maybe you can hire... John Lennon via summoning his soul thru the Communist body of Obama, or be cheap and call Green Day. The evil overlords of all that is bad and satanic in modern music are the Jonas Brothers, who give orders to bands like Green Day. Trivia *Claim to have lost an entire Album before 2004 American Idiot, We all know they were just too high and didnt press the red Record button. *Green Day means, "An Entire day of Smoking Weed, Also Known as Any Liberal Work day" *They trained Good Charlotte how to be a crappy rock band and My Chemical Romance to be a support group for nerdy-ugly teens. *A majority of their songs are about masturbation. May 21, 2009 Nailing * Dr. Colbert's guest tonight is here to talk about their new album, "21st Century Breakdown", he hopes they ave the time of their lives * Green Day ** Official Tube ** Members: *** Tré Cool *** Mike Dirnt *** Billie Joe Armstrong * Dr. Colbert informed them that the Japanese character for "crisis" is the same as the one for "opportunity" * Dr. Colbert liked their previous album "American Idiot" because there are so few pro-idiot albums out there * Stephen asked them why they're so angry ** there is something about anger and confusion that appeals to them * Dr. Colbert asked why don't they write something uplifting since America is headed to an economic Depression ** he wanted to make sure they didn't take his suggestion the wrong way; he likes punk music because it doesn't offer solutions ** they could write music for a big dance number that includes girls swimming in a pool like Busby Berkeley * Dr. Colbert also asked them why they're so angry at religion ** did they not know that Jesus loves them? * they professed their love for Jesus ** their dislike for sandals ** but love for disrobing * they have children of their own ** who will one day get back at them by listening to Christian Music * they seem to be proud of listening only to secular music at their homes * they refuse to sell their music at Wal-Mart because the store wants them to censor their record ** Dr. Colbert suggested they consider it Censorprovement, similar to trying to improve their music * Green Day believes Wal-Mart owns/controls every industry except the porn industry, wondering if their albums could be sold near the guns ** Dr. Colbert suggests they could be sold with a gun and be used like clay pigeons for skeet shooting * they have done covers of ** Bob Dylan ** The Who ** Operation Ivy * Dr. Colbert has released a few albums and asked if they would consider covering any of his songs ** after hearing how awesomely patriotic Stephen's song was, they realized they couldn't follow it and stormed off the stage Performance Upon returning, they performed the song, "Know Your Enemy" Which if you didnt miss it, A cover of Dr. Colbert's Song I Thank God